criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
D.C. Douglas
|birthplace = Berkeley, California |family = Betty Malicoat Doug Gompertz Grace Hathaway Joe Miller |yearsactive = 1988-present }} D.C. Douglas (born Douglas Collins Gompertz, Jr.) is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Albert Wesker in the hit horror video-game franchise Resident Evil. Biography Douglas was born Douglas Collins Gompertz, Jr. on February 2, 1966, in Berkeley, California, to Doug Gompertz and Betty Malicoat. Little is known about his past, including why he wanted to be an actor and where he went to high school. What is known is that, after graduating high school, Douglas decided to move to Los Angeles to study under Estelle Harman and work at multiple theatre companies. Douglas got his first on-screen role in 1988, when he was cast as fashion designer Reginald Buttplug in the comedic MTV short film Al TV. Douglas earned his first ever voice-over role in 1997, when his voice was loaned for the action-adventure video game The Granstream Saga. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and video games such as Persona 5, Xenoblade Chronicles X, Fire Emblem: Fates, NieR: Automata, Castle, NCIS, Mirror's Edge: Catalyst, Franklin & Bash, Sharknado 2: The Second One, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Star Wars: The Old Republic, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Douglas portrayed Mr. Krouse, the father of one of Will Summers's victims, in the Season Five episode "Risky Business". Filmography *Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2018) - Yoshikage Kira/Kosaku Kawajiri (English version, voice) *Smartass (2017) - Dad *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons! - 9 episodes (2017) - Anderson/Additional Voices (voice) *The Bold and the Beautiful - 26 episodes (1997-2017) - Doctor Whittman/Doctor Andrews/Minister/Chip/Court Clerk *Robo Recall (2017) - Odin/Service Bots/Thug Bots (voice) *NieR: Automata (2017) - Pod 042 (English version, voice, credited as DC Douglas) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - 7 episodes (2016-2017) - Jasley Donomikols (English version, voice) *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Gunter/Barst/Wrys (English version, voice, credited as DC Douglas) *Regular Show - 10 episodes (2016-2017) - Colonel Rawls/Additional Voices (voice) *Death Race 2050 (2017) - A.B.E. (voice) *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice III (2016) - The Professor (voice) *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice II (2016) - The Professor (voice) *Z Nation - 3 episodes - (2015-2016) - Pa Kettle *Tyranny (2016) - Sage Lantry (voice) *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice I (2016) - The Professor (voice) *Transformers: Rescue Bots - 104 episodes (2011-2016) - Chase/Mr. Harrison/Additional Voices (voice) *Persona 5 (2016) - Suguru Kamoshida (English version, voice, uncredited) *The Jimquisition (2016) - Double Secret President Wesker *Isle of the Dead (2016) - Colonel Aiden Wexler *MMO Grinder (2016) - Beserker (English version, voice) *Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Zero (English version, voice) *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - 2Med2 (voice) *Space Run: Galaxy (2016) - Simon Gibbons (voice) *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - KrugerSec 1/Commercial Announcer (voice, as DC Douglas) *Paragon (2016) - GRIM.exe/Boris (voice) *Resident Evil: Umbrella Corps (2016) - Albert Wesker/Player (voice) *Ribbons (2016) - Frank Greenlee *Erased (2016) - Doctor Kitamura (English version, voice) *The Shickles (2016) - Barry *KILD TV (2016) - Milton Web/Doctor Perseco *Ginger & Snapper (2016) - Narrator (voice) *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Final (2016) - Odin (English version, voice, uncredited) *Durarara!!x2 - 2 episodes (2015-2016) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2015) - Yamatoga (English version, voice) *Anne Thériault's the Feminist in the Wild (2015) - Narrator (voice) *Lost Dimension (2015) - George Jackman/Researcher B (English version, voice, uncredited) *Fire Emblem: Fates (2015) - Gunter/Llewelyn (English version, voice) *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Unknown Character (voice) *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Hector Birtwhistle (English version, voice) *What I Discovered (2015) - Vinton Drake (voice) *The Haunted Hathaways (2015) - Oliver Loomis *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Albert Wesker (English version, voice, credited as DC Douglas) *The Crew (2014) - Bill Coburn (voice) *The Young and the Restless - 13 episodes (1996-2014) - Kurtz/Chad Atherton/Cohort/Receptionist *Days of Our Lives - 4 episodes (1991-2014) - Bob Salke/Brad/Bellman *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - Rufus Albarea/Valimar (English version, voice) *Zombies Monsters Robots (2014) - Machine (voice) *Sharknado 2: The Second One (2014) - Bud *Apocalypse Kiss (2014) - Adrian *Helen Alone (2014) - Mark's Dad/Announcer *NCIS (2014) - Tom Speakman *Alpha House (2014) - Marshall *NBA 2k14 (2013) - Uber Agent *Kickin' It (2013) - Chuck Crawford *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2013) - Rufus Albarea/Valimar (English version, voice) *Dog with a Blog (2013) - Rick Stewart *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as DC Douglas) *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Odin (English version, voice) *Star Trek (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma (2012) - Azrael (voice) *...Or Die (2012) - D.C. *Naruto: Shippûden - 6 episodes (2012) - Gari/Ittan (English version, voice) *Sullivan & Son (2012) - HR Guy *Franklin & Bash (2012) - Wooten *Workaholics (2012) - Tattoo Artist *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) - Rob Nelson *Starhawk (2012) - Rifters/Outcast/Radio Control Operators (voice) *2 Broke Girls (2012) - Conrad Dean *Rise of Dragonian Era (2012) - Narrator/Various (voice) *Hot in Cleveland (2012) - Peter Filsinger *Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures (2012) - Blake's Dad *Tales of Graces f (2012) - President Paradine (English version, voice, uncredited) *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Legion/Tactus/Geth Prime/Geth Elder (voice, credited as DC Douglas) *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Raven/Eddy Gordo (English version, voice) *Castle (2012) - Bill Moss *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Lekk-Ji/Kal Bedo/Bosann Lor'kor/Zarik/Revanite Travel Droid (voice) *Raising Hope (2011) - Man in Suit *Family Guy (2009-2011) - Superman/Imperial Guard #3 (voice) *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 (2011) - Albert Wesker (English version, voice) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011) - Raven (voice) *50/50 (2011) - Live Volcano Reporter (voice, uncredited) *One Piece - 6 episodes (2009-2011) - X Drake (voice) *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Albert Wesker (voice, credited as DC Douglas) *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Michael (voice) *MotorStorm: Apocalypse (2011) - Dice/Dusklite Site Manager/Soldier 2 (voice) *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices (voice) *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Albert Wesker (English version, voice) *Change Your Life! (2010) - Randy Reynolds *Gods Eater Burst (2010) - Player (English version, voice, uncredited) *The American Dream (2010) - Mel/Ethan/Nathan Rothschild/Andrew Jackson/JP Morgan/JD Rockerfeller (voice) *Titanic II (2010) - Captain Howard *Sports Crash - 66 episodes (2010) - Narrator (voice) *A Star Is Born: Special Features (2010) - Narrator *Nier (2010) - Grimoire Noir (English version, voice, uncredited) *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Legion/Geth VI/Additional Voices (voice, credited as DC Douglas) *Criminal Minds - "Risky Business" (2010) TV episode - Mr. Krouse *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Albert Wesker (voice) *Three Rivers (2009) - Doctor Ralston (uncredited) *Ultimate Weapons - 6 episodes (2009) - Narrator (voice) *Labor Pains (2009) - Vista Producer *Poker Run (2009) - Amarillo Slim *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Albert Wesker (voice) *The Crooked Eye (2009) - Frank *Shelter (2008) - Luke Greeley *Pushing Twilight - 7 episodes (2008) - The Host *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Alexei Dinoia (English version, voice, uncredited) *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Male Voice 5 (English version, voice, uncredited) *Black Ops (2008) - Larry Grubman *Without a Trace (2008) - Charlie Reed *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Unknown Character (voice, uncredited) *Bling (2008) - Nathan *Tekken 6 (2007) - Raven (voice, uncredited) *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Albert Wesker (English version, voice, uncredited) *Final Approach (2007) - Doug Ellis *Passions - 3 episodes (2007) - Doctor Kirkwood *Completing Kaden - 2 episodes (2007) - Leeann's Dad (voice) *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Jazz (English version, voice, credited as DC Douglas) *Universal Remote (2007) - The Narrator/The Navy Suit *What About Brian - 2 episodes (2006-2007) - Gary Barnes *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Gabi/Taihaku/Miscellaneous Voices (English version, voice) *24 (2007) - USDOJ Advisor Blake Simon *Sister's Keeper (2007) - Richard Stander *Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Doctor Suou Uzuki/Voyager - Black Testament (English version, voice) *Lisa Williams: Life Among the Dead (2006) - Narrator (voice) *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Gabi/Taihaku/Miscellaneous Voices (English version, voice, credited as DC Douglas) *Western Extreme (2006) - Narrator (voice) *666: The Child (2006) - Doctor Loring (credited as DC Douglas) *Caesar IV (2006) - Various (voice) *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Gabi/Taihaku (English version, voice) *New York Waiting (2006) - Exion *Spellforce 2: Shadow Wars (2006) - Avatar/Malacay/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Dominic 'Vulture' Zubov (voice, uncredited) *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2006) - Snooty Interviewer *5.6 Seconds (2005) - Radio Announcer *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection (2005) - Additional Voices (voice, uncredited) *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Stingle (English version, voice, uncredited) *The Scholar - 6 episodes (2005) - Narrator (voice) *The Inside (2005) - Ned Batter *Strong Medicine (2005) - Agent Norton *Las Vegas (2005) - Barnett *Radiata Stories (2005) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, uncredited) *Duck, Duck, Goose! (2005) - Jacob *House of Clues - 13 episodes (2004) - Narrator (voice) *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2004) - Unknown Character (English version, voice, credited as DC Douglas) *Billy's Dad Is a Fudge-Packer! (2004) - Narrator (voice) *Tekken 5 (2004) - Additional Voices - Dialogue Segments (voice, uncredited) *SpellForce: The Breath of Winter (2004) - Uzakhan/Shamziro/Bario/Blind Monk/Desperate Soul (voice) *Streakers (2004) - Jack *NYPD Blue (2004) - Doctor Ted Hollingsworth *God, Save Our King! (2004) - Shori Shibuya (voice) *Tae Guk Gi: The Brotherhood of War (2004) - Additional Voices (voice, uncredited) *Billy Makes the Cut (2003) - Sal *Ga-Ga (2003) - Calio *The Commission (2003) - Assistant Counsel Howard P. Willens *Scarecrow Slayer (2003) - Doctor Baxter *Hajime no ippo - Champion road (2003) - Makunouchi Ippo (English version, voice) *JAG (2003) - Doctor Alan Ganzel *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) - Zepht *Mister Sterling (2003) - Danny *Side Show (2003) - Sleazy Producer *Grace (2003) - Nate *ER (2002) - Ken Ambrose *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002) - The Master (voice) *That '80s Show (2002) - Preppy Scum *Killers 2: The Beast (2002) - Doctor W.B. Miller *Totally Blonde (2002) - French Waiter/Douglas The Hotel Clerk *Charmed (2001) - Craig *Freud and Darwin Sitting in a Tree (2000) - Charlie *Hajime no ippo - 13 episodes (2000) - Genji Kamogawa (voice) *Young Hercules - 50 episodes (1998-1999) - Opening Announcer (voice, uncredited) *King's Pawn (1999) - Clark *The Puzzle Club Pet-Napping Mystery (1999) - Sherlock (English version, voice) *Just Add Water (1998) - Barry *Two Weeks Later (1998) - Solomon *Emma's Wish (1998) - Carney *Silk Stalkings (1998) - Ferret *The Eighth Plane (1998) - Henry *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1998) - Wally *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998) - Mr. Remington *The Granstream Saga (1997) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, uncredited) *Falling Words (1997) - Lance *Diagnosis Murder (1997) - Randy Thompson *Boston Common - 9 episodes (1996-1997) - D.C. *Claude's Crib (1997) - Snobbish Waiter *Hudson Street (1995) - Kid *Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) - Technician #1 *Melrose Place (1994) - Dweeby Executive *Renegade (1992) - Father Nelson *Civil Wars (1992) - Ernie *General Hospital (1991) - Sidney *Coach (1991) - Dulcimer Freak *Future Force (1989) - Billy *Al TV (1988) - Reginald Buttplug 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors